FAQ
''Frequently Asked Questions *Starting Out – Strategy *How to Play 'Common Problems' '''Cannot play LevynLight' – whenever I click Play or try to go to Inventory, it takes me back to “Choose Your Avatar” page. Facebook auto-enabled 'Secure browsing' some time ago and this has caused issues for many Seekers. Try disabling "secure browsing" in your Facebook settings (under account settings>security). The page should then load in FB. If you are still having trouble please try our direct site: http://www.levynlight.com/ I have a problem with LevynLight displaying images, buttons missing, layout misaligned, no patrols, Seeker Stone fails etc etc. How can I fix it? Before looking too deeply for answers to your problem to start with, please initially clear the cache/browsing history in your browser. This will ensure that you have the latest files, images and scripts stored locally in your browser cache. I have been on 99% for a lot of turns, when do I level up? The display does not show decimal places, so''' ' if you are at 99.2%, it will take several turns to level up depending on your location. Similarly if the display reads 100%, you may actually be at 99.6+% as the display rounds up to the nearest whole number. Again, taking several turns will advance your level. '''I have been stuck on xx% since xxx Event started' All creatures for events give points but not experience. This is because if the experience were set for a level 40 player, then when a level 1 player defeated the scalable enemy they'd suddenly be level 5 and way overpower the story content they were on. Points do not equal experience in LevynLight they are 2 separate values. Title quest not completing! ''' You need to travel to the location you '''started the respective quests to complete them.' ' All I'm Getting Are Glitch Goblins / Beta Testers? ''' Please check that you are using the correct Energy for your location. '''Donations problems: Levynlight.com - For some time now, Facebook Credits have been the only donation option for LevynLight. The Premium button on the off-site (www.levynlight.com) does not work, as alternate payment methods are not available. Through Facebook - If you cannot get donations for LevynLight to work on Facebook then you are probably accessing Facebook via a secure connection ( https:// ). If you want to purchase Seeker Silver, disable this momentarily, buy Seeker Silver, re-enable secure browsing and then continue to use LevynLight from its dedicated site at www.levynlight.com. I don't have the chapter 11 quest archive. This is a global problem; the devs have investigated but are unable to determine the cause. Please send a ticket to support at llsupport@hitgrab.com explaining your situation with as much detail as you can. You can also find the link on the top of the page, on the HitGrab toolbar, next to your Seeker Silver count, in the form of a question mark. Also include your vendor link, operating system and browser version, type of internet connection you are using. Do mention whether you play on FB or on www.levynlight.com as well. '"no friend data returned. Retrying...." '' Try clearing the cache/browsing history of your operating system. If the issue is not resolved please fill out a support ticket. '''Timer doesn't work when I'm not in LL tab. ' The timer is running a script, if your browser is set to not run scripts when not on that tab (for example) it's not going to work. To workaround this issue, either click the Play button (if an action is available) or refresh the page. '"For some reason, my Daily Active Turns counter always starts at 2 rather than 1.'" This is a graphics glitch, the counter starts at 2 and the maximum daily turns shows as 111/110. There have been discussions about this happening, however, there does not appear to be a simple solution (the Devs have looked into it) and it would have a lower priority as it does not affect game play. No replay icon on first catch of a character. ''' The replay icon does not appear until you catch the second one of the character you are seeking. Traits firing twice: 'This afternoon I have found traits firing twice. This is affecting the max power, I watch in dismay as it is repeatedly reduced to zero. '' It didn't show up in the replays because it's just a graphics glitch that happens if you would be sent to 0 anyway. '''Why is gifting disabled? ' The gifting feature has a bug, which might affect the game negatively. The devs are still unable to resolve the bug issue as of now, so the feature is disabled. When they do fix it, however, they'll notify us. In the meantime you can use the Give to Friends option on the drop-down menu under Friends on the toolbar. 'Support' - 'Questions not covered ' If you have a technical/game play issue that has not been covered here, please check the LL Forum: http://www.levynlight.com/canvas/forum/forumdisplay.php?17-Technical-Support Please note that the forums are a good place to discuss and troubleshoot your issues with other players but support is limited by experience and cannot solve game mechanic issues If you want direct help from Hitgrab, you need to file a ticket with support. Hitgrab staff cannot assist your individual accounts through the forums unless they request your trade link. 'How to submit a support ticket ' LevynLight Support: llsupport@hitgrab.com What to include in your support ticket: *Full description of your issue and how it occurred *Your Trade link *Operating system and browser version *Type of internet connection you are using. Do mention whether you play on Facebook or on www.levynlight.com as well. How to find your Trade link: Go to My Profile (left-hand side of top toolbar under news ticker) Open pull down menu, Click Player Shop On this page you will see two links that can be copied/pasted: Trade Link: http://www.levynlight.com/canvas/tra...fid=xxxxxxxxx Vendor Link: http://www.levynlight.com/canvas/pro...uid=xxxxxxxxx copy/paste your Trade link into support ticket *****************************************